


A Drunken Barry (And a Very Surprised Linda)

by Lyco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin achieves success in getting Barry drunk, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, I think I'm the only person who prefers to see more Barry/Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin manages to finally perfect her special brew in order to help Barry get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Barry (And a Very Surprised Linda)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this little bit of fun. And I may or may not have been inspired by the Fooled Around and Fell in Love song. And may or may not have been listening to it as I wrote this.**

* * *

Caitlin felt like she had finally achieved success with her special SnowBrew that she had been spending a lot of time on when she was able too. She was rather strong in the belief that this would be THE brew to finally get Barry drunk and keep him that way a good long while. Granted she was unsure of what the possible side effects were but figured that Barry would tell her once the brew eventually wore off. The sudden whooshing alerted her to the fact that the man himself had arrived at last. "Hey Caitlin! What was so urgent?" He hoped it wasn't anything serious, even though he could use something to get his mind off his crappy love life and other things in general.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face, excited at the prospect of seeing her work about to be used. "Well Mr. Allen I've finalized SnowBrew 5.0 and I have some right here with me for you to try out."

He looked at her with a mix of excitement and wariness about him. Excitement cause of the chance to get drunk but wariness for the likelyhood of it not lasting too long. "Oh, well. Alright then Dr. Snow. Let's have at it!" She handed the vile to him with her smile still in place.

He downed it quickly and swaying a bit to the side afterwards, he started to giggle a bit. "Ooh! This feels gooooood!" He called out happily as he started to sway even more making Caitlin a bit worried about him.

Luckily for her though he managed to stay on his feet with out falling over and possibly hurting himself. Lord knows he gets hurt enough as it is and it would suck if something of her making got him hurt.

**Nearly an hour later...**

To Caitlin and Barry's immense surprise and happiness, the effects of her SnowBrew were still going strong even an hour later. Of course the drunken antics had caused many a laugh to happen from Caitlin and she was glad that Dr. Wells wasn't here for this as he likely wouldn't be too happy with what was going on. It was a shame Cisco wasn't here though as she knew he definitely would have enjoyed it. "WHOO! I'M DRUNK STILL AND IT FEELS SOOOO GOOOOOD! BEST DOC PERSON IN WORLD AND STUFFS YA BE!" He yelled out while going around in multiple directions on a wheelie chair. And was also making the good doctor strongly wish she had a camera with her to record this as she knew quite a few of their friends would greatly enjoy this.

After Hooked on a Feeling played, Fooled Around and Fell in Love came on after he had somehow managed to get Caitlin to bring out some music to play. Something that honestly had added to the entertainment value. Though for whatever reason in Barry's drunken state of mind he was starting to think of Linda. Which was odd for him cause he figured he'd be thinking of Iris instead. _Huh, is my thump thump changing who it thumps for!? That's... That's whoa..._  The drunken revelation caused him to fall out of his chair with an 'oof' from him.

Causing Caitlin to rush over to him and help the speedster to his feet. "Barry! What happened!?"

He looked at her with a dazed look on his face. "Well... Yew seeeee... I 'inda got ta finking 'bout stuff. And wasn't 'bout Irisssss... Was 'bout Lindsta insteaded." That honestly surprised Caitlin quite a bit and made her think that perhaps Barry really was finally starting to move on. As for some when they are drunk could be a bit more honest than usual.

"What are you gonna do?"

Barry looked at her and suddenly wondered when there was two of her and waved his hand around to see if the second Caitlin would disappear. Only to his shock the second one didn't. "Whoa... Two of youse! Dis stuffs is grrrreeeeaaat!"

Caitlin could only roll her eyes at her friend's antics. "Why thank you Barry, its always nice to have my work be appreciated!"

"I do dat, dat word youse just sayed. Honest to whoever and all dat. Never forgets, never stahp doing stuff." He tried to tell her seriously, only making her laugh a bit in the end instead for all his trouble. Though she was very, very pleased to know he was appreciative.

But looking to get back on track about the Linda situation she decided to ask him again about her. "So Barry, what are you going to do?"

"Do? Do what?" He asked her confusedly.

"About Linda you dork!"

"Oh, OH! Yeah that, um... You know what? I fink, I finks I'm gonna go see her riiiiight now!" He had a wide smile on his face at his clever in his mind anyway idea. And before Caitlin could stop him, Barry sped out of the lab and away from STAR Labs. Likely causing all sorts of unintentional chaos in the future.

Caitlin looked a bit uncertain as she realized what she had just released onto the city and hoped like crazy this wasn't going to come back on to her somehow. "Oops?" She asked to herself sheepishly, wishing she had Linda's number at this very moment to warn the girl of what was coming her way.

**At Linda's...**

If Linda was being honest with herself, letting Barry go actually sucked more then what she was expecting it would. Yeah she knew that it really was likely for the best as she didn't want to be second fiddle to anyone else. But it still sucked a lot as she was really getting to like Barry despite some of his weirder quirks. Something that apparently was attributed to something called 'Lightning Psychosis', whatever the Hell that was. Which had been something she learned from Iris after Barry had apparently tried his hand at getting the girl. Never having been struck by lightning herself nor knowing anyone who had, she supposed that could have been a real genuine thing. As after all, the lightning that struck Barry was a by product of that whole Particle Accelerator debacle.

 _God girl, just stop thinking about him and move on already!_  She frustratedly thought to herself.

But then much to her alarmed confusion, music began to blare from out of no where. In particular a song she hadn't heard in a long while. The fact it was a love song bugged her a bit too. Looking out her window she saw much to her continued confusion that it was Barry on the street stumbling around while playing the music.  _What the Hell is he doing!?_

Raising her window up, she stuck her head outside of the window and yelled down to him. "HEY BARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Her sudden yelling startled the drunken speedster and then he looked upwards as he realized where her voice was coming from. "WELL I AM STANDING OUT HERE WIT' MOOSIC PLAAAAYYYYIINNNNG!" He waved his arms wildly about as if it somehow helped make his point.

 _Oh God, he's drunk!_  She briefly wondered if Iris might be the cause of it.

"OKAY! SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" She hoped they weren't going to spend a long time yelling back and forth, cause if so she could always just come down to him instead and not make herself go hoarse in the process.

"CAUSE 'AITLIN GOT ME DRRRUNK AND DEN I STATED VISTENING TOO DIS SRONG! AND DEN IT MADE ME FINK OF YEW!" He twirled around with a whoop of joy that only his drunk addled mind could understand.

Despite the situation, Linda had found herself smiling as it seemed it may have taken him getting drunk to realize there really was more then just Iris West out there. She also found herself wishing she could thank the person Barry mentioned for inadverdently causing this to happen. "WHY DON'T I COME DOWN THERE SO WE CAN QUIT YELLING!?" She called down to him finally, cause really she SO didn't want a rough feeling in her throat later.

Barry got an idea and smiled widely. And before her unbelieving eyes he vanished in a bolt of lightning faster than the eye could blink. Resulting in a loud crash to be heard in her hallway followed by a knock on the door. The sight of plaster on Barry's head caused her eyes to go wide in surprise and made her look around for where that could have come from. The hole in the wall at the end of her hallway made her giggle a bit as she realized what happened. "Are you okay!?" Cause really the boy had to have a concussion now!

Barry nodded with that smile still firmly in place. "Oh yes, okay is me! Takeded moar den dat to hurted me's." He happily told her, not realizing how that may sound. But since she quickly figured out he's that Flash fellow that Iris writes about, that he very well likely had been through worse. Having fire and ice thrown at you? Oh yeah that's a pretty harsh moment for sure!

She quickly brushed off his head and shoulders as she pulled him inside and resolved to quickly get the mess up later. And seriously hoped that nobody found out the cause of the hole happened to be in her room. As otherwise, she would have to have serious words with Barry that would be hotter then that Jalapeno he ate once to prove a point to her.

"So, why are you here Barry and not with Iris? Why did that song make you think of me instead of her?" She asked him gently, though the curiousity in her was burning strongly. She also felt that the song in question just may become a new favorite of hers despite the annoyance she had moments before for it.

"Cause, I'm done chasin' after her when alls I gets fer muh troubles is heartache. I eated a 'ery hawt red ting fer yew and I's nevers done dat for nobodies beflors. So dat srong, dat srong made me earlize dat my thump thump wanted to thump fer yew." He had started to look into her eyes as he said the last part and she could see that despite the drunken haze he was in, that there was a very sincere look in his eyes too.

She felt her smile could wind up being permanently stuck on her face now. Not even giving a crap at all that he's the Flash either. "Oh Barry, you have no idea how happy you've just made me. And if you weren't drunk I would kiss you right now. But I don't take advantage of men when they are out of their minds." She told him teasingly.

"S'kay, youse frees to 'vantage me anyfime youse wants." He tried to be as serious as he could when telling her that, but the look on his face and the way he said the words just made her laugh at him.

Before she realized what has happening though, he pulled her to him for a hug. His warmth she found to be something she instantly relished. "I'll definitely keep that in mind Mr. Thump Thump." She murmurmed into his chest.

And after a few minutes of silence she managed to look up and realized that he was soundly asleep. And if she were any other girl she probably wouldn't be very happy, but the fact that he had come here despite his drunken haze, told her how he is feeling towards her thanks to a song, and then fell asleep on her. Well, this girl just didn't mind at all. She was just too happy to be bothered by it, though she would be sure to tease him later on. Leaning him into the couch since it would be easher then laying him down, she stayed where she was as it was simply too comforting to leave. And quickly found herself asleep.

**Sometime in the morning...**

Barry awoke with a bit of a groan as he realized how hard his head was pounding.  _Jesus, that new brew is strong!_ He whined to himself in his head.

He quickly took a look around to try and figure out where he was despite the pounding of his head. Things were finally starting to come back to him too, though the most prominent of it all was him coming here to Linda's. He would have smiled too if it wasn't for his head. His groan had managed to wake Linda up and she yawned as she looked up to him with a smile on her face. Though she knew she needed a good stretch since being in this position for as long as she was wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep.  _But the warmth was so worth it!_

"Hello Mr. Allen!" Despite the cheeriness in her voice, she made sure to keep her voice low so as not to possibly make the hang over he was likely feeling any worse. Part of her hoped he remembered what he said to her last night as she didn't quite think she could handle it if he didn't.

"Ugh, that brew is only for special occasions... But anyway... Hello Ms. Park!" Despite his headache, he had to smile at her and resolved to find the best way possible to thank Caitlin for causing this to happen.

"Do you... Do you remember?" She asked him hesitantly.

Barry looked at her for a moment and realized why she seemed hesitant in asking him that. And quickly made sure to assure her he did, something that instantly made her feel much better. So much so that she kissed him. "And what was that for Ms. Park?" He asked her playfully, and while the hangover wasn't as strong anymore thanks to his speedy healing it was still there.

She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "Well a girl does have to have her secrets doesn't she?" She responded teasingly. Causing Barry to laugh before he suddenly groaned.

That made Linda get off him pretty quickly as she thought he was about to possibly vomit. "Do I need to get you a bucket!?"

"No, no that's fine. I'm good, I promise! Its just, its just that I finally remembered I sent a group of mimes to Eddie's house. And a Mariachi band to Captain Singh's last night before I came here. Oh God, if they find out it was me I am soooo dead!" But despite that he couldn't help but laugh and Linda quickly joined in as she went to sit back down next to him.

Whatever may come their way, Linda was feeling more happier then she'd been in quite awhile and resolved to ensure that she'd never reveal his secret to anyone who didn't already know. She was pretty sure Iris didn't know as otherwise things might be a whole lot different. Course she briefly wondered if he was going to remember he pretty much revealed his speedy status to her but decided that was a conversation for later. For now, she just wanted to spend a little quality time with her Barry.

As for Barry himself, he quickly managed to realize that a side effect of Caitlin's brew was the fact that he could remember everything he did while drunk. Not that he particularly had any issue with anything that he'd done aside from some mild embarrassment on a few of his drunken mishaps. Including the hole in the wall and unintentionally telling Linda about him being the Flash. For now though, he was just going to enjoy using his time in a darn good way with the lovely Linda Park.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To be honest, I really rather liked Linda and Barry together. And felt we definitely could and perhaps should have gotten to see a longer relationship between the two instead of just burying it in favor of more drama between him and Iris. Much like how they did with him and Felicity. I mean damn, he ate one hell of a hot jalapeno (or was that actually a pepper?) just to prove a point to her.**

**That moment wound up being pretty much wasted three episodes later. So basically, this is my oddball way of fixing things. Hopefully drunken Barry was done in a believable way considering the fact I myself haven't ever been drunk. Look forward to your thoughts on this!**


End file.
